Tell Me A Story
by Bubbline Fan
Summary: Marceline comes back from the Nightosphere to her girlfriend, Bonnie. She's tired and wants to go to sleep but Bonnie wants to hear her voice. Really short and fluffy Bubbline. One-shot. (Art is by iluxare on deviantART)


Just when Princess Bubblegum was about to close her eyes for a good night's sleep she heard a squeak coming from her window. She immediately sat up from her oversized pink bed and faced the dark area from where the sound came from. Her squinty eyes stared at a silhouette of a skinny floating girl who seemed to be closing the window.

"Marceline?" PB called out to the figure who she knew was her girlfriend but just wanted to make sure. As a scientist, Bubblegum always had to make sure of everything. She waited for a reply, but there was only hesitation and grumbling coming from the exhausted vampire. Of course Marceline was exhausted, she was finally back from the Nightosphere, where she had to take care of some "vampire biz." Originally, Marceline had said she would be gone for a week or two, so PB worried her butt off when a month had already passed. She missed her pale girlfriend terribly and waited every night for Marcie to return. She would put on a black band shirt she received from her and stare at the window until she lost hope for the day and eventually fell asleep, heartbroken. But oh well, she was finally back, and that's all PB cared about.

"Marcie!" The Princess jumped out of bed and tackled Marceline with a big, inviting, warm hug. Marceline could only weakly wrap an arm around the loving pink girl.

"I missed you... So much." Bonnibel whispered into her cold neck and held Marcie as if she was about to leave for another month.

"I missed you too B." And finally, Bubblegum got to hear Marceline's voice that made her melt, even though it was raspy and quiet, it was enough to give her butterflies in her stomach. After several moments Bonnibel slowly pulled away and gave Marceline a long welcome home smooch.

"I thought you said you would only be away for a week or two, not a whole month!" Bonnibel lightly smacked Marceline's slender arm but still kept the smile on her face.

"Sorry Bonnie. I didn't expect it to take that long either." Marceline looked down with guilt and exhaustion on her face. Seeing this, Bonnibel gently held Marcie's face up between her pink hands and forced their eyes to meet.

"You butt, I was worried sick! But I'm glad you're back now, love." She gave Marceline another heart-melting kiss but it wasn't as long as the one before.

"Me too." Bubblegum grabbed Marceline's cold hand and lead her back into bed. Once they were both in bed, they snuggled up trying to be as close as possible to each other. Now there was only silence and soft breathing until a certain princess' voice spoke out.

"So how did it go?" Then there was more silence...

"Ugh, I'm tired Bonnie... Can we just go to sleep." The vampire arched her brows and squinted her eyes shut.

"But I want to hear your voice." Bubblegum thought it was a weak excuse, but it was pretty much true at the same time. Marceline grumbled and snuggled herself closer into Bonnie's neck. Bubblegum only smiled.

"Hey Marcie..." Marceline let out a 'I give up' sigh.

"Yeah B?" The vampire slowly opened her eyes.

"Could you, perhaps, tell me a story? Then I'll promise you can sleep. Just one story, please~." Bonnibel put on the cutest puppy dog face, knowing Marcie had a weak spot for her cute faces.

"Uhmm... Sure" Even though she was still exhausted, she could never turn down her princess, especially not with that face. She moved so she was now face to face with Bonnibel. She thought for a moment meanwhile Bubblegum admired how cute she looked with her thinking face on.

"Uhhh... There were some buildings... There were these really tall buildings, and they could walk. Then there were some vampires. And one of the vampires bit the tallest building, and his fangs broke off. Then all his other teeth fell out. Then he started crying. And then, all the other vampires said, 'Why are you crying? Weren't those just your baby teeth?' And, uh, he said, 'No. Those were my grown-up teeth.' And the vampires knew he couldn't be a vampire anymore, so they left him... The end." Marceline gave a weak smile and closed her eyes, finally happy to be back in Bonnibel's arms. Bonnibel kept smiling at her girlfriend, she gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks Marcie... I love you." She pulled Marceline closer to her and they got back into their previous comfortable cuddling position.

"I love you too Bonnie. Now go to sleep." Bubblegum giggled and finally saw Marceline give a full smile.

"Goodnight." Bubblegum whispered and finally closed her eyes to match her girlfriend's sleeping face.

* * *

**If you know where I used Marceline's story to PB from, then I love you and bonus points for you **


End file.
